hades_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Cerberus Ships
Cerberus ships are hostile, AI controlled ships that manoeuvre towards and attack player-controlled ships in the same sector. They can be found while revealing sectors in your home Yellow Star, or (mostly) on Red Star Missions. Sentinel Sentinels have weak hulls but are equipped with a very powerful Battery. They pose little threat individually, but are deadly in large numbers or when covered behind stronger Cerberus ships. Sentinels will always stay within their assigned sector. Sentinels are the first type of Cerberus ships encountered in game. These ships mostly appear in ones and twos in Level 1-2 Red Star Missions, but they wll spawn in much greater numbers later on. Also, when strategically positioned behind a Guardian (see below), multiple Sentinels are dangerous to Battleships mounting only single-target weapons, like Battery or Laser. Strategy must be used, especially later in-game, when dealing with these ships. Guardian A strong ship that Cerberus often use to provide cover for Sentinels. Guardians always stay within their assigned sector. Guardians are stronger (in terms of hull) to Sentinels, but possess a much weaker battery. Alone these ships are not a problem, but when there are Sentinels hiding behind them, this can increase the danger exponentially. The problem is their toughness, they are well suited to taking hits for Sentinels, which can whittle down the health of your Battleships. Use strategy to clear out the Sentinels first if you can. Interceptor A fast and powerful Cerberus ship that can simultaneously fire against 4 enemy ships. The Interceptor will become Activated when an enemy ship enters its assigned sector. Once Activated, it will hunt down enemy ships across all sectors, making it very dangerous against non-combat ships. The Interceptor, introduced at Red Star Level 4, is a dangerous ship that is different from every other Cerberus craft encountered in previous RS's. It is equipped with a level 5 Mass Battery which allows it to target up to 4 targets, and does not stay in its assigned sector. An Interceptor will only activate once it has plotted a course to a nearby ship, which only happens once a ship is stationed at an Asteroid in the sector the Interceptor has spawned in. Once it has plotted its course, the Interceptor will have become "activated", and will begin to chase down all ships in the Red Star, prioritizing the original ship that activated it, or if that target is already destroyed, those that are closest to it. The spawn location for Interceptors in RS4 is always alone, where there are no other ships in the sector. However, after RS4, (RS5+) the spawn location for an Interceptor is completely random, and it can spawn in locations with other ships, including the infamous Colossus of RS5. Interceptors are also known to spawn in sectors which possess more than normal amount of Asteroids. Colossus A massive Cerberus ship that requires a lot of firepower and coordination to bring down. This ship always stays within its assigned sector. The Colossus, introduced in RS5 behaves like a Guardian, in terms of its course plotting when reacting to a player entering its sector. The plotted course will usually result in the Colossus being closer to the entry point of the player's ships when compared to the plotted course of another ship, such as a Sentinel. However, unlike the tanky but weak Guardians, the Colossus is both extremely tanky and strong. It possess the highest Hull Strength and Shield Strength of all other Cerberus ships, and posses a lvl 7 Laser which can shred through the shields and hulls of player ships. A Colossus is best taken on with 3 Battleships with either EMP or high level shields and weapons. Destroyer These mysterious Cerberus ships are known to jump in Red Stars and destroy entire planets with their powerful beams. They do not directly fire on your ships. Appears in Red Star 6+. Cerberus Bases Cerberus Bases are hostile, immobile units that can be found from new sectors in yellow stars. All Cerberus bases will continuously spawn and replenish Cerberus fleets in a certain pattern. Weak Cerberus Base Spawns Cerberus ships daily. Do not attempt to approach before building a sizeable combat fleet. Cerberus Base Spawns Cerberus ships daily. Do not attempt to approach before building a sizeable combat fleet. Strong Cerberus Base Spawns Cerberus ships daily. Do not attempt to approach before building a sizeable combat fleet. Category:Cerberus Ships Category:Sentinel Category:Guardian Category:Colossus Category:Interceptor Category:Destroyer Category:Cerberus Bases